Héroes de las Armas Legendarias
by chaqueta20
Summary: Es antes que suceda la invocación de Naofumi como el Héroe del Escudo. Es la historia de los anteriores Héroes de las Armas Legendarias. ¿Serán capaces de salvar un mundo frente a la inminente catástrofe? ¿Todos estarán de acuerdo con la invocación? ¿Es conveniente que los héroes se conozcan de su mundo de origen? ¿Qué misterios esconden las olas de la calamidad?
1. Chapter 1: Un Mundo Extraño

Héroes de las Armas Legendarias

**Soy un escritor que recién está empezando, el cual quiere mejorar su técnica. Quisiera críticas constructivas que me ayuden a ser un mejor escritor. Espero que les guste, entretenga y divierta.**

Capítulo 1: Un Mundo Extraño.

—Joven.

"¿De dónde viene esa voz?" pensé.

Giré mi cabeza pero no había nadie.

—Muchacho.

"Sigo escuchándola".

Estaba en la cima de una montaña. Solo había oscuridad a mi alrededor.

—Joven, ¡despierte!

-¿What? ¿Qué pasó? - dije desconcertado agitando mi cabeza de lado a lado.

—Estás deteniendo la fila — solicitó una chica de la universidad.

"¿En qué momento vine hasta aquí? ¿Seré sonámbulo?".

—De acuerdo, perdón.

Caminé hacia la biblioteca. Mi universidad es conocida por tener una gran variedad de novelas. Tomé el primer libro que vi, tenía una cubierta de cuero marrón, no estaba muy desgastado. El título era "Almas Desdichadas". No sé por qué leo obras sobre personas que sufren injusticias y tragedias, tal vez soy un sádico más en este mundo.

Era otra tarde de crudo invierno, el cielo se había nublado nublado, en esa época no tengo ánimo para estudiar o hacer cualquier cosa.

¿Por cuántos días puedo tenerlo? —Pregunté.

—Tres días, máximo. ¿Desea llevarlo?

-Si. Mi código es 831 473 78.

Crucé la puerta de salida, no sentí el aire frío entrando. Mi entorno se desvanecía ante una luz blanca cegadora.

¿Qué está pasando? ¡Aaaah! —Grité dejando caer aquel libro.

"¿Será esto otro sueño ?, ya no me sorprendería si lo fuera".

Poco a poco fui recuperando la visión de mi alrededor. Estaba en el centro de una extraña habitación, junto a tres sujetos, ropa similar a la mía, y algunos sacerdotes o eso creo que eran.

—Bienvenidos sean, Héroes — dijo el sacerdote.

El sujeto que tenía una espada lo miró extrañado.

—¡Por favor, Héroes sálvennos!

¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Son determinados que el secuestro es un crimen?

"Esa voz la conozco de algún lado".

Levanté la mirada y eran ellos mismos, Dantías, Ignalo y, por desgracia, Reyetrio, de todas las personas tenían que ser él.

—Nuestro mundo va a ser azotado por oleadas de terribles monstruos. ¡Préstennos su fuerza!

Intentaba entender lo que dijo el sacerdote pero sonaba a locura.

"Tal vez es un sueño".

Noté que en mi brazo izquierdo tenía una especie de escudo plateado mediano que en el centro poseía una esfera verde. Pellizqué mi mano y yo dolió.

"Esto, aparentemente, es real".

—Si esto es una broma voy a terminar con ustedes — dijo Ignalo apuntando, con su espada, al sacerdote.

—Pareciera que están diciendo la verdad — dijo Dantías.

En el suelo había símbolos raros como los símbolos en rituales satánicos de películas de terror. Me consideraba un fanático de esas películas.

—Suponiendo que sea verdad lo que dicen, ¿dónde estamos exactamente? —Preguntó Reyetrio.

—En el reino de Melromarc.

"Me ignoran como si no hubieran notado mi presencia".

"¡Suficiente!" Dantías golpeando el suelo con su jabalina ". Sea lo que sea esto, exijo que nos liberen. Tengo exámenes parciales hoy.

—Yo tengo que terminar una investigación —dije instintivamente.

—Salvarnos también es uno de sus deberes — refutó el sacerdote.

—Entonces, ¿quieren obligarnos a que los ayudemos? —Respondió Reyetrio.

—Creo que estaría más provechoso si le presentaría sus preguntas al Rey.

—Es buena idea una conferencia con su Rey —dije mientras peinaba mi cabello.

"Seguramente son secuestradores que planean jugar con nosotros, pero por qué nos darían armas, aunque el escudo de mi brazo solo sirve para protegerme".

Cruzamos un pasillo grueso, vimos a través de una ventana. Eran campos verdes siendo cosechados por aldeanos.

"Cielos, ¡estamos en la época medieval!".

No podía creerlo, si el escudo no hubiera estado enganchado a mí, lo habría dejado caer.

—¿Dónde hemos terminado?—Dantías pensó en voz alta.

—Héroes, es por aquí.

Entramos a la sala del trono, un gran salón, los muros eran de piedra estilo los castillos de la edad media.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que perder?-dijo Ignalo enfadado.

"¿En serio sigue pensando en el tiempo? No tenemos ni idea de dónde o por qué estamos aquí".

—Su majestad, el Rey—anunció el sacerdote haciendo una reverencia.

El típico rey, un hombre con ropa fina que se veía relativamente saludable, tenía múltiples joyas en sus manos.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí, Héroes. Preséntense—solicitó el rey sin poder ocultar la curiosidad.

—Soy Dantías Pascual, estudiante universitario de 19 años.

—Soy Ignalo Molina, universitario de 20 años—dijo con su espada al hombro.

—Soy Reyetrio Garrido, universitario de 19 años.

Reyetrio lanzó su hacha al cielo y la atrapó, presumiendo como siempre.

—Soy Alexabio Carmona, universitario de 19 años.

—Agradecemos su presencia Héroes de la Espada, Jabalina, Hacha y Escudo. Soy Locead Melromarc Tercero, legítimo gobernante del reino.

—Si no están jugando con nosotros explíquennos qué sucede—interrumpió Dantías.

—¡No es ningún engaño!—aseguró el Rey de pie—. Cada cierto transcurso de años, nuestro mundo es invadido por las "Oleadas de la Calamidad". Por lo cual invocamos a los Héroes de las Armas Legendarias, ustedes.

"De nuevo esa palabra, nos llaman héroes cuando en realidad somos estudiantes comunes y corrientes".

—Y, ¿por qué quieren chantarnos esa responsabilidad? ¿Ustedes no pueden pelear por su mundo?—pregunto Ignalo.

—Nuestros soldados y aventureros se enfrentaron valientemente a la Primera Oleada, salieron victoriosos, sin embargo muchos murieron. Tememos no sobrevivir a las siguientes porque cada oleada es peor que la anterior.

Ignalo desvió la mirada e hizo el ademán de bostezar.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible?".

—¿Nos brindarán su fuerza?—preguntó el sacerdote.

—Creo que sería mejor si invocaran a otros—respondí.

—Únicamente podemos invocar a otros Héroes si los actuales mueren.

—Entonces, ¿estamos obligados a pelear?—dijo Reyetrio.

—Nadie los obligará a hacer nada que no deseen hacer. Necesitamos su ayuda—respondió el Rey.

—Si los defendiéramos, ¿qué obtendríamos nosotros?—dijo Ignalo.

Su comentario fue muy interesado para mi gusto, pero en cierta forma tenía razón debido a que por qué deberíamos defender un mundo al que no pertenecemos.

—Habiendo derrotado las "Oleadas de la Calamidad" podremos regresarlos al lugar del que provienen—aseguró el Rey—. Además serán recompensados monetariamente por su esfuerzo.

Lamentablemente era una de esas personas que creen que el dinero lo compra todo, como muchos en nuestro mundo.

—Si es la única forma de regresar a nuestro mundo, ayudaré—dije.

—¡Claro que vamos a ayudarlos! Por el bienestar de los habitantes de este mundo y para volver a nuestro hogar—aseguró Dantías.

—Aunque no me fascina la idea de ser contratado como soldado, lo haré para regresar a donde pertenezco—dijo Ignalo.

Reyetrio no decía nada.

—¡Reyetrio!—llamó su atención Dantías.

—¿Pelearás con nosotros?-pregunté.

—¿Ustedes también ven un ícono en su campo visual?—preguntó Reyetrio.

—Es un hechizo de los Héroes de las Armas Legendarias—afirmó el Rey.

Encontré el ícono, parecía una agrupación de guiones juntos, lo miré por unos segundos y un mensaje apareció en frente mío.

Alexabio Carmona

Clase: Héroe del Escudo Lv1

Equipamiento:

Escudo Pequeño (Arma Legendaria).

Ropa de otro mundo.

Habilidades: Ninguna. Magia: Ninguna

Había mucha más información pero decidí no leerlo por el momento.

"¿Cómo es posible?, esto más parece un videojuego".

—Aquel hechizo les permite conocer su actual estado y el progreso que vayan teniendo ustedes y sus compañeros—dijo el Rey.

—Héroe del Hacha, ¿nos apoyará?—insistió el sacerdote.

El sacerdote se arrodilló bajando la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que no tengo de otra.

—¡Así se habla, Héroes! Se los agradecemos infinitamente.

—Según ustedes las "Oleadas de la Calamidad" van complicándose cada vez más, entonces siendo nosotros de nivel bajo cómo están seguros que lo lograremos—preguntó Dantías mientras observaba la gema anaranjada de su arma.

—La siguiente oleada llega en 30 días, por ende podrán prepararse y subir de nivel—aseguró el Rey.

"¿Podré pelear solo con un escudo? Aunque no pesa nada, solo me sirve para defender, pero si trabajo en equipo de seguro me va a ir bien".

—30 días—susurró Dantías.

El sol se estaba poniendo.

—Deben estar cansados, les tenemos preparadas sus habitaciones y un banquete de bienvenida para cenar.

Estuvimos un rato en una salita que unía las cuatro recámaras.

—¿Qué dijo el Rey sobre las "Oleadas"?—preguntó Reyetrio.

—Solo es la típica leyenda del fin del mundo—dijo Dantías recostado en una hamaca de tela o cuero, no estoy muy seguro.

—Las olas aparecerán una y otra vez hasta destruir el mundo por completo—dije imitando la voz gruesa del Rey.

"No debería burlarme, es un monarca después de todo y podría ejecutarme si él quisiera".

—Y solo venciéndolas evitaríamos el fin de este mundo—continué.

El Rey nos contó que con el tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que fue necesario invocar a los Héroes de las Armas Legendarias, los pobladores del reino creían que las Oleadas no regresarían. Sin embargo cuando un gran y antiguo Reloj de Arena empezó a correr, portales oscuros desgarraron el cielo, dejando entrar feroces monstruos. Según la leyenda, las olas llegarían en intervalos de un mes.

—¡Esperen! Si de verdad estamos en otro mundo, ¿cómo entendemos el idioma de aquí?—preguntó Dantías.

—Tal vez nuestras armas sirven de traductor—propuse mientras Ignalo observaba el filo de su espada.

—Oigan puede que les interese ver la gema de sus armas—dijo Ignalo.

—¿Qué hay con e… ¡O RAYOS!

Era el instructivo del arma legendaria. Todos nos pusimos a estudiar, diciéndolo de alguna forma, lo cual no era el fuerte de Reyetrio.

Las armas legendarias no necesitan ningún mantenimiento. Eran suficientemente fuertes y robustas por su cuenta. El material con el que las armas fueron construidas reacciona al nivel del héroe que la porta, y todos los monstruos asesinados serán registrados en algo llamado "Libro de Arma".

—Libro de arma—susurró Dantías.

Según el instructivo, el libro de arma, era algo que guardaba una lista de todas las formas en las que las armas legendarias eran capaces de transformarse. Miré un ícono que estaba al costado de mi arma.

¡Fwip!

Una ventana velozmente se expandió llenando mi campo de visión, y estaba llena con íconos de armas.

Seguía pensando que todo esto podría ser un videojuego pero muy bien diseñado. Parecía que ninguno de los íconos estaba disponible para mejoras. Esto quería decir que ciertas armas podrían ser seleccionadas y mejoradas, volviéndose más poderosas con el tiempo.

"¿Esto, dónde lo he escuchado antes?".

Era la mecánica de varios videojuegos, en los cuales lo más importante era no estancarse en un nivel sino llegar a un alto nivel rápidamente.

El instructivo decía que, con el objetivo de aprender habilidades, los poderes ocultos en nuestras armas tendrían que ser liberados. Seguimos concentrados en los instructivos hasta que:

—¿Creen que esto sea un juego de Realidad Virtual?—preguntó Reyetrio.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo—dijo Dantías.

Él se acercó a Ignalo y le arrancó un cabello negro de su cabeza.

—¡Au! ¡Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso!

—Sentimos dolor. Aunque suene loco esto es real.

—¡Eres un idiota!—gritó Ignalo.

—A todos los genios los llamaron así en algún momento—refutó Dantías.

—Pero puede ser un juego de RV muy avanzado—dije.

—Puede ser, la semana pasada leí algo sobre que una conocida marca de consolas estudiaba los efectos de la administración de neurotransmisores para que el jugador sienta lo que siente el avatar—dijo Ignalo después de haberse tranquilizado.

Me sorprendí porque no sabía que Ignalo acostumbraba leer los últimos avances tecnológicos.

"A ver, los neurotransmisores son moléculas mediante las cuales nuestras neuronas se comunican, y podrían provocar la simulación de dolor. Gracias clases de Biología".

—Pero aun así, esa tecnología aún no se llega a desarrollar completamente—siguió Dantías.

Reyetrio tomó un fruto que parecía una uva verde y lo mordió.

—¿Sentiste el sabor de eso?—pregunté.

—Sí, no está nada mal.

Probé uno también. Tenía un sabor salado, pero era muy rico.

—Esto debe ser real porque sentimos sabores—dije.

—Naturalmente estuve en lo correcto—continuó Dantías—. Posiblemente estemos en un universo paralelo.

"¿Universo paralelo?, es una posibilidad".

Toc, Toc, Toc. Un sirviente estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Héroes, disculpen la interrupción, la cena está servida. Háganme el favor de acompañarme—dijo haciendo una reverencia.

En el comedor del palacio. U gran desfile de platillos relucían sobre una mesa. Todo se veía delicioso.

—Héroes, siéntense y disfruten. Mañana necesitarán fuerza para iniciar su aventura—aseguró el Rey.

Era un poco incómodo comer con el escudo en mi brazo, le di un leve golpe.

"Parece metal de muy buena calidad".

—¿Ellos también se van a sentar?—indicó Ignalo señalando una fila de caballeros con armaduras de cuerpo entero.

"¿Cómo pueden mantenerse en pie con tanto peso encima?".

—Retírense, para que nuestros invitados coman sin vergüenza.

Se retiraron marchando, las partes metálicas resonaban chocándose unas con otras. Me serví algo parecido al trigo, sabía a betarraga, que nunca fue mi verdura favorita pero igual lo comí.

—¿Qué les parece las especialidades de nuestro reino?—preguntó el Rey.

—Están riquísimos—dijo Dantías.

—No hemos comido nada parecido en nuestro mundo—dije.

—Me alegra que les guste—continuó el Rey.

Una chica se acercó.

—Héroe del Hacha-sama, ¿desea un poco de vino?

—Claro, gracias preciosa—respondió mirándola a los ojos mientras le servía.

"Este no cambia".

La señorita se sonrojó, hizo una reverencia y continuó llenando las copas. El Rey miró al sacerdote con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

—Reyetrio-sama es todo un conquistador.

—Solo un poco, no me gusta presumir.

—Si tiene hijas, aléjelas de él—dijo Dantías entre risas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Le agradezco su preocupación.

Ignalo permanecía serio. ¿Acaso no le sorprendían los platillos?

Comimos hasta quedar satisfechos. Nos retiramos a nuestras alcobas.

—Que cansancio—dije mientras Ignalo bostezaba.

Dantías se recostó en un sillón.

—Dantías, tú…—dije.

—Esa chica sí que es bonita. ¿Creen que todas las mujeres de aquí sean igual?—interrumpió Reyetrio entusiasmado.

"Para eso me interrumpe"

—Como decía, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de aparecer en este mundo?—continué.

Ignalo se levantó, tomó su espada y dijo:

—Les hablo después, estoy rendido.

—Estaba en el auto de mi padre, un Chevrolet celeste precioso, volviendo de la universidad. De repente un carro se interpuso, utilicé el freno de mano, la bolsa de aire se accionó, me asusté porque nunca me había sucedido. Bajé del auto, vi la parte delantera aboyada y botando humo, al igual que el costado del carro que se cruzó. "Mis padres me van a matar" pensé. El conductor del otro auto bajó molesto, empezó a insultarme, respondí a los insultos porque ¡él se atravesó!, él se acercó bruscamente, sentí una punzada en el abdomen, cuando se alejó noté que tenía una navaja ensangrentada en la mano, salía mucha sangre, me daban vueltas la cabeza, di unos cuantos pasos, me fui al suelo, mis ojos se cerraron y desperté aquí.

Me sorprendí. ¿Entonces cómo seguía vivo? Cabe la posibilidad que esté inventando todo para sonar interesante, pero no creo porque se le escuchaba sincero.

—Y tú, Reyetrio—dijo Dantías, supongo para distraerse de recordar ese evento.

—No entiendo con qué objetivo…

—Puede que nos ayude a entender por qué fuimos invocados nosotros específicamente—argumenté.

"¿Cómo se siente que te interrumpan?".

—Bueno, primero quiero decir que no estoy orgulloso de esto.

"¿Por qué tanto drama? No creo que pueda ser tan grave".

—Fui a una fiesta de medio ciclo universitario—continuó—. Bailé por un rato, dieron las dos de la madrugada, mis amigos se retiraron pero yo quería seguirla. Estaba ligeramente ebrio.

Solté una pequeña carcajada pero intenté disimularla.

—Coqueteé con una chica, decía tener novio, creí que estaba mintiendo para hacerse la difícil, me acerqué y la besé. Un sujeto se puso en mi delante, soltó un puñetazo, lo esquivé con las justas, intenté tranquilizarlo pero me empujó, resbalé con un charco, recibí un golpe seco en la nuca, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos estaba junto a ustedes.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que:

—Alexabio, te toca—dijo Reyetrio.

—No recuerdo mucho. Acababa de pedir prestado un libro de la biblioteca universitaria, crucé la puerta, me sentí exhausto, vi todo de luz blanca y aparecí en la habitación del ritual.

—Bueno, ya fue suficiente por hoy, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer—declaró Dantías.

Nos retiramos a los dormitorios. Me costó un poco conciliar el sueño, estaba emocionado, este es un mundo donde los hechizos son reales por lo que cualquier cosa es posible, incluso salvarlo de la inminente destrucción.

"¿Podremos salvarlos? Si nos esforzamos para subir de nivel de seguro lo conseguiremos. Aunque no me agrada mucho estar en el mismo equipo que Reyetrio".

**Autor:** Vicenzo Salvador Dondero Barraza.

Es un fan-ficción basado e inspirado en el anime "El Ascenso del Héroe del Escudo" cuyo autor es Aneko Yusagi.


	2. Chapter 2: Grupo De Uno

Capítulo 2: Grupo de Uno.

Después de un desayuno igual o incluso más sabroso que la cena, recibimos la llamada del Rey. Dantías nos preguntó la hora, no teníamos ni un celular encima, tal vez el hechizo de invocación no permitía traer tecnología de donde venimos. A juzgar por la posición del sol eran las nueve de la mañana.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron. En el centro había un grupo de soldados y unos cuantos nobles observando.

—Buenos días honorables Héroes.

—Su majestad —dijimos arrodillados en una pierna.

Nunca pensé ver a Ignalo inclinándose ante otra persona, seguramente el dinero fue una buena motivación.

—Como es de su conocimiento, deben entrenar por separado.

"¡¿Separados?! ¿Pero cómo?".

Los demás asintieron.

"¿Ya lo sabían?, debí terminar de leer el instructivo".

**Atención:**

Las Armas Legendarias y sus propietarios experimentarán efectos negativos si luchan juntos.

**Precaución:**

Es preferible que los Héroes y sus armas sean usadas individualmente.

Swip

—¿No hay forma de que podamos luchar en equipos? —pregunté.

—Aparentemente cuando estamos juntos no podemos subir de nivel —aseguró Dantías revisando las instrucciones.

—Totalmente cierto —dijo el Rey—. No se preocupe Héroe del Escudo-sama, cada uno tendrá un equipo conformado por aventureros voluntarios, aquí presentes.

Vimos soldados de todo tipo, arqueros, uno que otro hechicero y varios espadachines. Siendo equitativos a cada uno le debía tocar tres compañeros.

"Pensemos. Si consigo un arma para poder defender a mi equipo, podría irme bien".

Nosotros estábamos en fila.

—Aventureros, elijan el Héroe al cual jurarán lealtad y pelearán a su lado contra las "Oleadas de La Calamidad".

"¿Ellos elegirán?, que extraño".

Se escucharon una gran cantidad de pisadas. Dantías, Ignalo y Reyetrio tenían 4 aventureros cada uno. Volteé y lo noté.

"Nadie me escogió".

Me hizo recordar esos momentos, cuando en cada receso se formaban diferentes grupos y yo me quedaba solo, eternamente en un grupo de uno.

—Su majestad —dije.

El Rey estaba distraído revisando unos pergaminos viejos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó hasta que se dio cuenta—. Ya veo, ¿a qué se debe esta falta de respeto?

Un sirviente se acerca al Rey y le susurra en el oído.

—De acuerdo —dijo el Rey—. Los aventureros no se sienten seguros al mando del Héroe del Escudo.

Analicé los equipos. Los aventureros desviaron la mirada, Dantías y Reyetrio me miraron con lástima. Ignalo tapó su boa con una mano.

"Debe estar conteniéndose las ansias de burlarse".

El equipo de Reyetrio solo tenía mujeres, hasta en otro universo las cosas no cambian.

"De seguro es por el escudo. Me están discriminando por una tontería".

—¿Por qué? —pregunté molesto.

—No tenemos la certeza de por qué.

—Si es por el escudo, consiguiendo un arma, con la que pueda atacar, ayudaría a mis compañeros.

Tanto el Rey como el sacerdote me miraban extrañados.

—Héroe del Escudo-sama —dijo el sacerdote—. Los héroes únicamente tienen permitido utilizar el Arma Legendaria.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que luche contra esas criaturas?".

—Chicos, vamos, cada uno deme a un guerrero para que sea justo.

Antes que Dantías pudiera responder, el rey refutó:

—Eso no es posible, al igual que ustedes aceptaron voluntariamente, los aventureros no pueden ser forzados. Debido a que no previmos esta bochornosa situación, el Héroe del Escudo recibirá mayor cantidad de dinero para contratar guerreros en el camino.

"Al menos tendré más apoyo económico, pero sin un arma de ataque necesito compañeros lo antes posible".

El sacerdote entró con bolsas de tela rebosantes de monedas.

—El Héroe de la Jabalina, Espada, y Hacha recibirán 600, y el Héroe del Escudo 700 monedas de plata —anunció el Rey—. Úsenlas bien.

Eran monedas grandes en comparación con las de nuestro mundo.

"No tienen símbolo, escudo, ni nada pero parece metal verdadero".

—Héroes, contamos con ustedes —agregó el sacerdote.

—Vuélvanse más fuertes y venzan a los invasores —dijo el Rey.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] (Cambio de escena)

Descendiendo por el costado de una montaña noté que el castillo, además de no ser muy grande, está unido a dicha montaña. La ciudad estaba rodeada por campos de cultivo, siendo arados por aves de altura de una persona.

—Parecen avestruces —dijo Dantías.

—Se llaman Filorials —declaró uno de sus compañeros—. Los utilizamos bastante para transporte.

En la entrada de la ciudad, todos nos miraban como si fuéramos celebridades, aunque pensándolo mejor éramos algo por el estilo.

Ignalo y Reyetrio tomaron caminos diferentes.

—Estos ni se despiden —se quejó Dantías.

—Dantías-sama —dijo un espadachín de cabello anaranjado—. Me llamo Kean, si me permite deberíamos adquirir equipamiento.

Él escuchó la petición y preguntó:

—¿Conocen algún sitio dónde comprarlo?

—Soy Ceomi, hechicera a su disposición —se presentó haciendo una reverencia—. Está la armería "Águila de Bronce". Vende de todo a buen precio.

Ella tenía pelo castaño claro, estuve mirándola por unos segundos. Me intrigaba cómo sería una hechicera en este mundo.

El cielo estaba un poco despejado, no hacía mucho calor, parecía una primavera naciente. La armería mostraba un cartel con la imagen de una espada.

—¡Que afortunado soy! —exclamó un hombre fornido, con barba corta detrás del mostrador—. El Héroe de la Jabalina viene a mi tienda.

—Ejem —disimulé toser.

"¿Acaso estoy pintado?".

—Cierto, perdón, también el Escudo.

"¿El Escudo?".

Traté de no ofenderme.

—Soy Holferd. Tenemos diferentes tipos de espadas, dagas, escudos, armaduras y demás. ¿Qué están buscando?

—Deberíamos empezar con alguna armadura —dijo Dantías señalando armaduras de cuerpo entero, como las usadas por los caballeros del Reino.

—Analizando sus cuerpos, les sugeriría armaduras mucho más ligeras.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Dantías refunfuñó.

—Yo nada, solo digo que necesitarían ser robustos y muy fornidos para no desplomarse al suelo —intentó dar la indirecta con tacto pero una fugaz sonrisa lo delató.

"Tal vez el sacerdote está equivocado. ¿Qué arma me servirá más?" pensé.

Tomé una brillante espada con inscripciones extrañas en su mango. Sentí una leve descarga.

—¡Aaah! —grité soltando el arma.

-Especificación del Arma Legendaria: Un arma diferente del equipamiento asignado ha sido cogida, violando el reglamento.

Un mensaje saltó.

"¿Reglamento?".

-Los Héroes no pueden sostener ningún arma, a parte de su Arma Legendaria asignada, con la intención de pelear con ella.

Abrí la pantalla de ayuda del instructivo. Habían muchas viñetas, una estaba resaltada parpadeando.

"¡Maldición! Él tenía razón, solo puedo pelear con este absurdo escudo".

—¿Cuál es el precio de esta?

—Por tratarse de usted, el Héroe de la Jabalina, serían 230 monedas de plata.

—¿No le parece un poco caro? —dijo Dantías sorprendido.

"Tengo que conseguir compañeros para poder avanzar rápido".

—Lo rebajo a 220 monedas, es mi última oferta. Es metal de buena calidad, además la situación económica del reino no es la mejor.

Me acerqué a ellos.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde se encuentran los aventureros a sueldo?

El vendedor Holferd guardó silencio, parecía molesto por interrumpirlo.

—En la plaza central de la ciudad suelen reunirse —señaló Kean.

—De acuerdo, los veo luego —aseguré y salí corriendo de ahí.

Pedí indicaciones a un vendedor de frutas o verduras, me fue difícil diferenciarlas porque todas eran nuevas para mí

"¿Está tan lejos? Y con lo que me gusta caminar" pensé resoplando.

Me puse en marcha. Las calles poco a poco se quedaron con menos personas.

"Creo que ya puedo ver la plaza, ¿o son más casas?".

Las casas tenían entre uno y dos pisos de altura. Los caminos estaban empedrados, lo cual hacía mucho más difícil caminar rápido.

Me llegó un grito agudo.

"¿Qué fue eso?".

Miré alrededor sin encontrar un solo soldado.

—¡Aléjese de mí!

Me aproximé al callejón del que provenían los gritos.

—¡No la toques! —grité, intentando disimular el miedo que sentía.

Una figura alta se volteó, no tenía la apariencia de un criminal, incluso muchas mujeres lo hubieran encontrado atractivo, desenfundó un cuchillo curvo.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —gruñó el ladrón frunciendo el ceño.

Detrás de él estaba una chica de no más de 17 años, con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Y si no quiero? —dije simulando valentía.

Me hizo un corte en la mano derecha antes de poder aferrarme al brazo de la muchacha para interponerme entre ellos. Rápidamente pude bloquear su segundo ataque con mi escudo, sujetó mi cuello y me estrelló contra la pared. No me dejaba voltear y mirarlo a esos inmundos ojos de cobarde.

—Como fuente de poder te lo ordeno, descifra las normas y vence a mi enemigo —ordenó una voz femenina quebrándose —. ¡Relámpago devastador!

Sentí una fuerte descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, mi vista se nublaba, me tambaleé hasta caer al suelo.

—Solo debías dejarlo inconsciente.

"Esa voz, esa es voz de mujer".

—¡Cállate! Revísale los bolsillos.

—¿Si los guardias lo encuentran?

—Toma lo que puedas y corre —dijo el ladrón—. Apresúrate.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

—Pyp Pyp Pyp.

Entreabrí los ojos, retrocedí impulsándome con las palmas de mis manos y me levanté de golpe.

—Asu, sí que eres grande.

El filolial movía tierra con sus patas. Tenía garras enormes.

"Es un ave, no creo que sea carnívoro, aunque los avestruces pueden despedazar personas en segundos".

—Tranquilo.

"¿De quién será?".

Tomé una tabla de madera, la arrojé hacia la calle, el filolial giró el cuello y aproveché para huir.

"Por favor que no me persiga".

Para mi mala suerte esa mezcla de ave gigante y velociraptor corría hacia mí.

—Rayos.

Me subí a la rama de un árbol medianamente grande, pero el filolial se situó justo debajo.

—¿No te puedes ir con tu dueño?

Parecía no tener intenciones de moverse. Recién noté que era de noche. Había un cielo magnífico. En mi mundo, con tanta contaminación, no podía ver tantas estrellas.

—_Solo debías dejarlo inconsciente._

"_Esa voz, esa es voz de mujer"._

El recuerdo del asalto me distrajo por unos minutos.

"¿Cómo permití que me engañaran de esa manera?".

A veces me olvidaba o prefería ignorar que la maldad predomina en cualquier universo, incluso uno en el cual existe la magia.

—Supongo que debería contarle lo sucedido al Rey y tal vez me dé un poco más de dinero, porque sin dinero no creo que nadie quiera unirse a mi equipo —me dije.

"Tal vez si tuviera compañeros no habría terminado en la copa de un árbol".

Me quedé dormido como pude, apoyándome con otra rama como si fuera una almohada.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

Las horas pasaron, hasta que la luz matinal me obligó a abrir mis ojos.

—_¿Se enteró que metieron preso al secuestrador de Barranco?_

—_No me diga Miguel, menos mal —dijo revisando el interior de un monedero—. Deme una…_

—_Abuela, ¿por qué meten presas a las personas? —interrumpí._

_Miguel desvió la mirada, seguramente le sorprendió que un pequeño de 9 años hiciera tal pregunta._

—_Porque las personas malas no deben estar libres._

La idea de encontrar a los asaltantes no me dejaba tranquilo.

"Por qué tienen que existir sujetos así".

Agité mi cabeza de lado a lado. Me topé con que el filolial no estaba.

—A ver, si intento —me colgué de la rama más gruesa—. ¡Ahhh!

Caí junto un arbusto lleno de espinas, menos mal que no terminé ahí, hubiera dolido de una manera. Revisé el corte de mi mano, no quedaba más que una simple cicatriz. Me extrañé porque un rato antes se veía grave.

"Puede que en la plaza esté Dantías".

Por fin llegué, había una gran pileta de cristal y muchos puestos de comerciantes. El tan solo pensar en decirle que me robaron todo, provocaba que quisiera esconderme tras mi escudo. Mostrarme ante él como un idiota, un pobre ingenuo en desgracia, odiaría que Reyetrio me viera así.

Fue entonces cuando percibí su melena celeste. Era esa ladrona, tenía que alcanzarla, recuperar mi orgullo.

—¡Oye tú!

Se giró, reconoció mi rostro y se echó a correr dentro de una gigantesca multitud. La perseguí intentando esquivar a todas esas personas.

"Maldita sea, ¿dónde se metió?".

Miraba en puntillas sin éxito, las personas de este mundo eran relativamente más altos que yo. Hasta que…

—Te atrapé —alardeé sujetándola del brazo con fuerza.

—Suéltame —pidió intentando zafarse.

—Primero devuélveme mi dinero.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Me está atacando! —gritó —. ¡Duele, déjame ir!

Algunos siguieron de largo. En cambio, otros giraron hacia el escándalo.

—¿No es el Héroe del Escudo? —susurró una integrante de la multitud.

—¡Nadie se mueva! —ordenó un soldado que se acercaba escoltado por 2 caballeros.

Ella dejó de intentar escapar.

—¿Cómo puede tratarla así?

—¡Aléjate! —exigió uno de los caballeros, me empujó hacia atrás—. ¿No ves que la estás lastimando?

—¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! —preguntó el capitán.

Un vendedor joven se aproximó y declaró:

—Él estaba agrediendo a la señorita y no la dejaba irse.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí, pero… —dije.

—¡Suficiente, vendrás con nosotros a ser juzgado!

—Yo no he hecho nada.

—Eso no es lo que dijeron, cállenlo.

Pusieron grilletes en mis muñecas. Uno de ellos colocó una mordaza, que sabe Dios dónde había estado antes, en mi boca.

"Ella me robó, ¿por qué no me dejan explicarles?".

Los transeúntes me miraban asustados.

—¿Qué pudo hacer para que lo humillen así?

—Sigue caminando —un caballero dijo, dio un golpe leve en mi espalda con el mango de su arma.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

El eco de los grilletes chocando entre sí resonaba en el salón del trono. Habían nobles de una edad similar a la del rey, conversando en voz baja con él.

—Libérenlo y que se acerque —dijo el capitán.

Sacaron el trapo de mi boca y quitaron los grilletes. Mientras caminaba las voces se iban aclarando más y más.

—Esto es inaudito, ¿quién se ha creído que es?

—No podemos dejarlo pasar, hay testigos.

Dantías miraba al suelo, se veía preocupado. Reyetrio e Ignalo estaban distraídos.

"¿Qué les sucede?".

—Los tratamos como a los nobles más respetables y así nos pagan —expresó el rey.

—Su alteza, por favor no castigue a todos por los errores de uno —pidió Reyetrio.

—¡¿Errores?! —dije.

—No alces la voz en presencia de tu Rey —ordenó un noble—. Claro, ¿qué puedo esperar de un abusador?

El capitán empezó a decir:

—Alexabio-sama se le acusa de haber agredido a una señorita e intentar abusar de ella. ¿Cómo se declara?

—Inocente, solo traté de recuperar todas las monedas que ella me robó —dije.

—Hay múltiples testigos que confirman esta acusación, tú no debes ser llamado Héroe.

Esa ladrona de cabello celeste entró con un soldado.

—¿Él fue quien la atacó? —preguntó el capitán.

Ella empezó a contar:

—Sí…, él me dijo insultos horribles, trató de abusar de mí, sus manos estaban heladas, le rogué que me soltara —rompió en llanto.

—Está mintiendo, ella me robó todo lo que tenía encima.

—¿No te da vergüenza llamar mentirosa a tu víctima después de todo lo que le hiciste? —me increpó un noble.

—La joven Eufine fue revisada, no trae dinero ni pertenencias con un valor similar a lo que usted asegura le fue robado —aseguró el soldado que la acompañaba.

—Alexabio, tal vez se te subió a la cabeza el ser el Héroe del Escudo —sugirió Reyetrio.

—Si admites lo que hiciste el castigo puede ser menor —dijo Dantías.

—¿Creen que yo lo hice? Son mis amigos, deberían creerme.

—Yo no soy amigo de un abusador —atajó Ignalo desviando la mirada con desprecio.

"Como si tú fueras una santa paloma".

—Hay testigos, estás diciendo que todos mienten excepto tú —refutó Dantías—. Eso no es creíble.

—No pienso admitir algo que no hice.

Las puertas crujieron. Una silueta se acercó.

—Estás decidido a seguir mintiendo.

Era el cómplice de ella.

—Él le ayudó a robarme —aseguré señalándolo.

—¡Esto ya es demasiado! —replicó el rey enfurecido—. Él es descendiente de un noble linaje y un gran guerrero, por lo que no tendría la necesidad de robar.

—Ayer, este monstruo intentó besar a la fuerza a Eufine, me vi forzado a lastimarle una mano para detenerlo —dijo él—. Adelante, enseña el corte que demuestra la clase de persona que eres.

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó el capitán.

—Sí —dijo ella.

Mostré las manos. Dantías se quedó atónito.

—Sí, él me hizo un corte impidiendo que yo la rescate. Ella fingió que él la…

—Ya tuvimos suficiente de tus mentiras —interrumpió un noble.

—No miento.

—¡Cierra la boca! —ordenó el rey—. En mi reino se castiga el intento del crimen como el mismo. Los otros Héroes no tienen la culpa de sus desastrosas decisiones.

"En eso coincido con usted, aceptar defenderlos fue una terrible decisión".

—En otras circunstancias, un abusador como tú sería decapitado sin el menor remordimiento, pero en este caso nos vemos obligados a tolerar tu existencia porque necesitamos que nos salven.

Intenté disimular el alivio de no ser asesinado a sangre fría.

—Pero no se alegre demasiado, remedo de Héroe —expresó un noble—. Cuando se acaben las Oleadas te regresaremos personalmente al mundo del que saliste, Monstruo.

—Tu penalización, que no es suficiente, será la desconfianza y pavor que tendrán hacia ti —continuó el Rey.

"No lo tolero más".

Tomé un profundo respiro, sentí como el aire frío se calentaba con la ira de mi cuerpo. Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar, cada vez más rápido.

—No te puedes ir aún —dijo el capitán, unos soldados bloqueaban mi camino.

—Yo no merezco esto.

—Mereces y mucho más.

—Déjenlo retirarse —ordenó el Rey—. Su castigo lo seguirá, no importa a donde vaya.

**Autor:** Vicenzo Salvador Dondero Barraza.

Es un fan-fiction basado e inspirado en el anime "El Ascenso del Héroe del Escudo" cuyo autor es Aneko Yusagi.


End file.
